Cherubimon
|-|Virtue= Cherubimon (Virtue) is an Angel Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Cherub. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is the guardian of God and its wisdom. It has the appearance of a beast, and uses mighty lightning techniques, whose strike is thought to be divine punishment. Angel Digimon, which are positioned at the ultimate "Virtue", have the aspect of their being easily stained by its antithesis of "Vice" as a consequence of their extremity. Cherubimon (Good) wears a Holy Ring on each of its ears. |-|Vice= Cherubimon (Vice) is an Angel Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Cherub. It has the appearance of a beast, and uses mighty lightning techniques, whose strike is thought to be divine punishment. Angel Digimon, which are positioned at the ultimate "Virtue", have the aspect of their being easily stained by its antithesis of "Vice" as a consequence of their extremity. It was once a member of the Celestial Digimon, but a virus caused it to turn evil, which led it to cast a spell transforming the Spirits of Darkness from Loweemon and JagerLoweemon into Duskmon and Velgemon. |-|Vice (X-Antibody)= Endless dark energy has accumulated in its abdomen, and it has learnt the art of manipulating darkness. Its Signature Move is expanding its globe of darkness, eternally trapping the consciousness of anyone who comes into contact with it in darkness (Darkness Prison). Having been banished from its position as one of the Three Great Angels, it is filled with envy from losing the ultimate "Virtue" and hatred towards the world for causing its fall to this state. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C | 1-C Name: Cherubimon Virtue/Vice, Kerpymon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Existed Since the Creation of the Digital World Classification: Mega level Vaccine/Virus Attribute Cherub Digimon, Member of the Three Great Angels, Virus Busters and Wind Guardians Digimon Powers and Abilities: Virtue=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Sound Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Body Control, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Healing, Flight, Gravity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Black-Hole Creation, Can travel through Shadows/Darkness, Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected from the entire Multiverse being reset. The Three Great Angels exist in the Kernel, the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside the past, present and future), Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Information Manipulation via Magic (In Digimon, magic is simply high level programming language), Summoning, Resistance to Existence Erasure and BFR |-|Vice=All previous abilities, Darkness Manipulation, Bypasses Magical Durability with Lightning Spear, Immortality (Type 5). |-|X-Antibody= All previous abilities amplified, Sealing, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to the other members of the Three Great Angels.The highest of all the Holy Beasts standing above the the Four Holy Beasts) | Complex Multiverse level (More powerful than the Four Holy Beast, wielding power capable of destroying the balance of the Digital World. It easily killed Ofanimon and only didn't kill Seraphimon because of an wish from Ofanimon) | Complex Multiverse level (Stronger than base) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Azulongmon) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Planetary | Complex Multiversal (He can rapidly manipulate space and his presence is said to be a detriment to the entire Digital World) Standard Equipment: Damaging black spherical projectiles, which degenerate anything they hit (his supply is limitless - they come from inside his body) Intelligence: The embodiment of "God's Wisdom", in his Virus form he is extremely cruel and manipulative, but he is sometimes blinded by his overconfidence and inner compassion Weaknesses: Somewhat overconfident, deep down he only wishes to be loved and respected, a trait that can be exploited by beings of endless compassion like Ophanimon to temporarily paralyze him | Secretly wants to die, plays with his opponents, Wendigomon (whose stats and space-time control are weaker than Cherubimon's) can be reached by having Cherubimon swallow his opponent Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Cherubimon (Virtue) *'Lightning Spear:' Creates a bolt of lightning and throws it at the enemy. *'Thousand Spears:' A variation that creates multiple Lightning Spears. *'Heaven's Judgement:' Summons a thunder cloud that drops a set number of lightning bolts. *'Final Judgment:' A bigger variation of Storm of Judgment. *'Lightning Blast:' Unleashes a blast of energy from his mouth. *'Holy Hug:' Grabs his enemies and squeezes the life out of them. *'Kerubimausu:' An attack where Cherubimon inhales and sucks in everything into another dimension. *'Vortex:' He attacks by drawing everything into a vortex, allowing him to easily manipulate debris and use them as projectiles to crush foes and twists time and space to drop entire castles on his opponents. * Asipatravana: Spins like a tornado and slices at the enemies with its Bǎo Fǔ, or absorbs the enemy's data from a distance with its hands. * Bǎo Fǔ: Its hands turn into axes to attack. * Mantra Chant: Shoots a wave of mental energy from his body. * Meditation Cure: Recovers from any kind of damage in an instant. * Destroyed Voice: Howls out a destructive sound-wave. * Club Arm: Attacks the enemy with extending arms. * Koko Crusher: Reveals hidden ports on her arms that fire a stream of bullets. * Blazing Ice: Fires shots of cold air to freeze the foe. * Mantra Chant: Hardens its body to the hardness of Chrome Digizoid and unleashes mighty physical attacks. *'Crystal Cloud:' Summons snow clouds, causing massive blizzard. *'Aquarius Fill:' Uses magic from the water to fill the place with magical water that raises its parameters very slightly or shoots a jet of water at its enemy. *'Ice Illusion:' Creates a blizzard. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. *'Bubble Barrier:' Encases self in a shield made of a water bubble, which repels attacks and hurts foes. As Cherubimon (Vice) *'Cherubi Mouth:' Inhales the opponent into its body, either swallowing them in darkness or spitting them out. *'Cherubi Finger:' Flicks the enemy with its finger. *'Dashing Cherubi Finger:' Dashes forward and flicks the enemy with its finger. *'Cherubi Press:' Slams its palm down on an opponent. *'Cherubi Hand:' A black sphere is created in its hands that sucks in enemies. *'Dark Lightning:' Attacks with dark power in the form of lightning. X-Antibody *'Darkness Prison:' Expands the dark globe in its abdomen, eternally trapping the consciousness of anyone who comes into contact with it in darkness. Key: Virtue | Vice | Vice X-Antibody Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Toei Animation Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Monsters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Immortals Category:Age Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Weather Users Category:Rabbits Category:Portal Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Fallen Angels Category:Sealing Users Category:Law Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Purification Users Category:Tier 1